Saki Miyu
Saki Miyu ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und ein Mitglied des Kochklubs. Aussehen Saki Miyu hat türkise Augen und langes, türkisfarbenes Haar, welches sie in zwei gelockten Zöpfen trägt. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Kochklub trägt sie ein Kopftuch und eine Schürze. Ihr Kopftuch und ihre Schürze sind violett, ihre Schürze ist zudem mit kleinen Herzen überseht. Löst sich der Kochklub auf, trägt sie das Kopftuch und die Schürze nicht mehr. Zusätzlich trägt sie ein türkises Freundschaftsarmband am rechten Arm. Persönlichkeit thumb|Saki posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Saki die Persönlichkeit Sozialer Schmetterling. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie zum Schulhof laufen, da sie sich dort in Sicherheit wägt und die Polizei alarmieren. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen ,außer man tötet ihre beste Freundin Kokona Haruka vor ihren Augen. In diesem Fall wird sie den Spieler angreifen. Versucht man ein Foto von ihr zu machen, wird sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut ihrem Schülerprofil liebt sie Süßigkeiten, Bonbons sowie Desserts und sie wird nie fett, ganz egal wie viel Junkfood sie isst. Routine Aufgabe Irgendwie hat Saki Miyu ihren BH in der Schule verloren. Sie möchte, dass du ihn findest und ihn ihr zurückbringst. Sakis BH befindet sich an der Schulmauer hinter dem alten Kirschbaum. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, ist man mit Saki befreundet. Das heißt, man kann sie jeden Tag um einen Gefallen bitten und sie vertraut Yandere-chan mehr. Das bedeutet, dass alles positive stärker wirkt, wie Komplimente, und alles negative schwächer wirkt, wie beim Schulregeln brechen erwischt werden. Hintergrundgeschichte Wenn man die Freundschafts-Elimination bei Kokona durchführt, erzählt Kokona Yandere-chan, dass ihr Vater hohe Schulden hat. Sie hat Saki zwar gesagt, dass sie dringend Geld braucht, aber nicht warum. Saki wollte deswegen ihre Unterwäsche an einen Jungen von einer anderen Schule verkaufen. Allerdings schaffte sie es nicht es durch zuziehen und warf ihren BH stattdessen über die Schulmauer. Dies erklärt, wie Saki ihren BH 'verloren' hat. Beziehungen thumb|100x100px Kokona Haruka Kokona ist Sakis beste Freundin und engste Vertraute. Kokona ist bereit mit ihr persönliche Dinge zu besprechen, wie zum Beispiel während der Unterhaltung auf dem Dach über ihre familiären Probleme am Montag. Zitate "Well...actually...there is something that I need help with...This is ...really embarrassing...but...well...I lost...my bra...somewhere at school...and I can't find it anywhere... D-Don't ask me why my bra is missing! It's a long story, okay? The point is, if you find a bra lying around, it's mine, and I would really appreciate it if you'd return it to me! Oh, god...this is so embarrassing..." "Naja...eigentlich...da ist etwas, wobei ich Hilfe brauche...Das ist...sehr peinlich...aber...naja...Ich hab... meinen BH verloren...irgendwo in der Schule...und ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden... F-Frag mich nicht, warum ich meinen BH verloren hab! Es ist eine lange Geschichte okay? Mein Punkt ist, wenn Du einen BH herumliegen siehst, ist es meiner und ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn Du ihn mir zurückbringst! Oh Gott, das ist so peinlich..." - Saki, in ihrer Aufgabe - "You'll look for it? Thanks! I hope you find it..." "Du suchst nach ihm? Danke! Ich hoffe Du findest ihn..." - Saki, wenn man ihre Aufgabe akzeptiert- "Ugh...why did I even bring that up..." "Ugh...warum hab ich es überhaupt angesprochen..." - Saki, wenn man ihre Aufgabe ablehnt - "Yes! You found it! Thanks a lot - I owe you one!" "Ja! Du hast ihn gefunden! Vielen Dank - ich schulde Dir was!" - Saki, wenn man ihre Aufgabe erledigt - "You haven't been acting like your usual self lately. Is something bothering you? " "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine... but remember, I'm your friend and I would never judge you for anything." "...I'm listening..." '' ''"What?! That sounds really serious! What does your dad do?!" "You don't have anything to be ashamed of! Just tell me what's wrong!" "If you say so...but now I'm really worried..." "Du verhältst Dich in letzter Zeit nicht wie sonst. Bedrückt Dich etwas? " "Wenn Du nicht darüber reden willst, ist das in Ordnung... aber denk dran, ich bin Deine Freundin und ich würde Dich niemals für etwas verurteilen." "...Ich höre zu..." '' ''"Was?! Das klingt, als wäre es sehr ernst! Was tut Dein Vater?!" "Es gibt nichts, wofür Du Dich schämen müsstest! Sag mir einfach, was los ist!" "Wenn Du es sagt...aber jetzt mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen..." - Saki, in ihrem Gespräch mit Kokona am Montag - Trivia * Ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen war an Hatsune Miku angelehnt.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654158909939187712 * Ihr Name ist ein Hinweis auf die beliebtesten weiblichen japanischen Vornamen im Jahr 2012, der 9. beliebteste war Saki, der 10. beliebteste Miyu. * Ihr männliches Pendant war Sora Sosuke. * Ihr Platzhaltername war Azu Naka. Der Name wurde von K-ON inspiriert. Illustrationen VideoEimer.jpg|Saki in "Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator" Raibow6Feind.png|Saki in "Mid-January Progress Report" Galerie f4b7e0a4-5a68-4e56-9971-26be4f2cecd3.png|4. Porträt Miyu.png|7. & 10. Porträt Student 6.png|11. Porträt, vom 17. März 2017 Saki18.Portrait|12. Porträt, vom 18.März 2017 sakimiyu.png|13. Porträt, vom 01. Juli 2018 Student_25.png|14. Porträt, vom 03. Dezember 2018 & 16. Porträt, vom 11. Dezember 2018 SakiAnzug.png|15. Porträt, vom 06. Dezember 2018 Sakieyes.png|16. Porträt, vom 17. Januar 2017 SakiProfil.png|9. Profil, vom 18. August 2018 SakiProfilneu.png|10. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 SakiProfil2019.png|11. Profil, vom 15. Februar 2019 Schürzefemale.png|1. Schürze, vom 18. August 2018 SchürzeSaki.png|2. Schürze, vom 02. Dezember 2018 SakiSchürze2.png|3. Schürze, vom 05. Dezember 2018 Referenzen en:Saki Miyu pl:Saki Miyu fr:Saki Miyu es:Saki Miyu pt-br:Saki Miyu ru:Саки Мию Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Sozialer Schmetterling Kategorie:Kochklub Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Klasse 1-1